


(s)Election

by Dhae



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhae/pseuds/Dhae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole lotta conversation... and a little resolution. Maybe. Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(s)Election

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the 2008 presidential election.

"So... who did you vote for?"  
  
"Gee... let's think about this for a second, Daniel. Who do you _think_ I voted for?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno Jack. I'd _hoped_ you'd come to your senses, but..."  
  
"Hey, I'm a republican, and proud of it."  
  
"So you voted for the... elderly guy who's got the ditzy - but pretty - VP-candidate, the guy who's a veteran and who _knows_ how to end the war in Iraq... right?"  
  
"Uh... no."  
  
"... You _didn't_ vote for McCain?"  
  
"... Nope."  
  
"... Ralph Nader?"  
  
"Are ya kidding?"  
  
"Uh... you didn't vote for Barack Obama, did you, Jack?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"... There's no need to look that smug, Daniel."  
  
"You can't see how I look over the phone."   
  
"No, but I _know_ you."  
  
"... Yeah, okay. Seriously, though, I'm proud of you, Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it only took me, what...?"  
  
"12 years, Daniel."  
  
"Yeah. 12 years of working on you at any given moment to... uh... what's that word I'm looking for...?"  
  
"Housebroken Colonel?"  
  
"Hah! Well, that would be more like housebroken _General_ , wouldn't it?"  
  
"Haha, very funny, Daniel. Speaking of... when are you coming to Washington?"  
  
"D.C.?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't talking about Washington state, ya know. Well, okay strictly speaking, I'm not talking D.C. either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"More like Virginia. I'm telling you, having your own personal airman for a driver... _man_ that's life!"  
  
"Jaack... you're too easy."  
  
"... I _could_ be..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Daaniel..."  
  
"Okay, okay. You're not... _serious_ , or anything, are you?"  
  
"... We've known each other for 12 years, Daniel. When have you _ever_ known me to be serious about _anything?_ "  
  
"You want a complete and exhaustive list?"  
  
"Ah crap, Daniel, it's been a long day already."  
  
"... Okay. But... You _were_ serious, weren't you?"  
  
"About you coming to visit? Oh, _hell_ yeah!"  
  
"... So you got a house in Virginia?"   
  
"Oh, a _nice_ place. Ya really gotta come see. Two bedrooms, two baths... you'd be livin' better than in a hotel."  
  
"... You comparing yourself with the Marriott these days?"  
  
"Oh ha-ha, Daniel, you're just a barrel of laughs tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Oh, and wipe off that smug grin, would you?"  
  
"... And, again, I state that you don't know _what_ my face is doing."  
  
"... I could _hear_ it, Daniel, I swear!"  
  
"No... no, I was actually thinking about maybe getting out, for a while."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know, doing some consulting. With the Goa'uld gone, and the Ori pretty much wiped out..."  
  
"... And you're thinking about maybe moving to... oh, I dunno... Virginia?"  
  
"The thought occurred to me, yeah. Didn't know if..."  
  
"Hey, mi casa es su casa, Daniel. Any time you want to come visit, or... move in, or anything."  
  
"... That wouldn't be a problem?"  
  
"You staying with me? Why the hell would it be?"  
  
"I just thought that, you know... twelve years and... but..."  
  
"Oh, hey, no. I mean, yeah. I mean... I didn't..."  
  
"No, no, it's... I wasn't trying to..."  
  
"Oh, but you can try to, Daniel. Seriously. I do _not_ mind."  
  
"... I can?"  
  
"Like I said. 12 years."  
  
"Yeah. Which is why I was beginning to think it was never going to happen."  
  
"Oh it can happen. In fact, I _want_ it to happen. As soon as you can get your butt down here."  
  
"... I knew from the start you were just after my... butt, Jack."  
  
"Hey, make no mistake. Your butt _is_ one of your greater assets. But... 12 years. I've learned to appreciate _all_ you assets, Daniel."  
  
"... ooh..."  
  
"Joker."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"So... do we have a plan?"  
  
"Seriously - it's no problem?"  
  
"Daniel, for cryin' out loud! It's no problem! I'm a general, now, and _trust_ me, the _last_ person they want to hang out to dry, is a general in Washington. D.C. before you get any bright ideas. As long as I don't attend any gay parades or... y'know... show up for work in a tutu - nobody's going to care. And... quite frankly, I'm not too sure about the tutu."  
  
"... I'm not really sure about the tutu, either. Your legs _aren't_ that great."  
  
"Oh... comedian."  
  
"I try."  
  
"... Am I gonna have to ask you again?"  
  
"No. I'm going to have a little talk with Landry tomorrow. I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Oh, and Jack? Just so you know... however it turns out, I'm coming to Virginia next weekend. I've got some leave, anyway, and... well... 12 years."  
  
"Sweet!"


End file.
